


I can't forget you

by umbrella_kitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Jongin and Kyungsoo are best friends, You're a sad girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella_kitty/pseuds/umbrella_kitty
Summary: You should have been in school six months ago, but now was when you attended all because of a tragedy involving two students you never thought to cross paths with ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of self-harm.

  
The sound of pencil and pen on a clean sheet of paper was the only sound in a class filled with students learning about the Universe. Professor Nam continued to babble but slow enough for his pupils to catch every single syllable. All of the students were sitting according to their last name. It was not what everyone liked since most students wanted to sit with their friends, but Professor Nam thought this was the best way for his students to pay attention and learn the material. He understood their minds, but Professor Nam only wanted to turn them into successful young adults.

 

Behind the Professor’s desk sat Byun Baekhyun with soft black curls falling over his pale forehead. His hand scurried over the paper of his red notebook. He seemed to be in a rush today, as always. Beside him sat Doh Kyungsoo with his left arm resting on the desk to hold his cheek while he jotted down the notes needed for their next exam.

 

 

The other students were quietly doing their work. They were soon interrupted when the door on the right slid open. Principal Zhang stepped inside with a female student wearing a distant look on her face. “Good morning everyone. Forgive me for interrupting your class, but this student will be joining you all for the rest of the year. Please, be kind to her.”

 

 

Professor Nam took a step back from the dry erase board and put down the blue marker. He then turned around to approach the principal with a smile. “Good morning, Principal Zhang. I’ll take it from here if you will.”

 

 

The principal gently pushed you forward so that you were now standing in front of the classroom with everyone’s eyes on you. You looked up from the floor and met the eyes of Doh Kyungsoo who looked at you with round, curious eyes.

 

 

“Please introduce yourself to the class,” Professor Nam said, stepping to the side to give you some space.

 

 

Doh Kyungsoo was still staring at you standing in front of the classroom looking sad. He could see that faint bruises were covering the skin of your cheek and neck. Kyungsoo tried his best not to stare too much.

 

 

“My name is Y/N, and I’m the biggest disappointment in my house.” You bowed, and then straightened up to sweep your eyes over the classroom of shocked students. “Please, treat me well.”

 

 

Professor Nam wasn't sure of what he should say, so he cleared his throat nonetheless and turned around to reach for the classroom seating chart. “Um, okay. Well, then, Miss Y/N. You can take a seat behind Mr. Byun here,” he directed you to your desk chair.

 

 

You passed by Baekhyun who lifted his head and quickly looked away once he recognized you. You walked by Kyungsoo who looked at you curiously, maybe a little sad and then looked down at his notebook where the words were written down on the very top stated January 11th, 2016.

 

 

You took a seat on the blue desk chair and proceeded to take out your black notebook to begin copying down the notes written on the board. 

 

 

In front of you to the left, Kyungsoo wanted to turn his head to the right to introduce himself, but you seemed to be the type of person who distanced herself from everyone else. So, Kyungsoo kept to himself because maybe he would have the chance to talk to you. 

 

 

“Right, Mr. Doh, would you please switch seats with Mr. Kim, please? Since Mr. Byun will be taking a leave, I need you to help me out with Miss Y/N.”

 

 

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh, but he nodded his head and grabbed his notebook, pencil, and bag to switch seats with Jongin who smiled at him before taking place at the front. “Should I push our desks together? That way she can copy the notes I took at the beginning of class, and I can continue writing the notes you’re giving out now.”

 

 

Baekhyun snorted at the front, only to end up choking on nothing when Jongin gently slapped his arm. “Shut it, Baekhyun hyung.”

 

 

“You’ve got something to say to me, Baekhyun?” You asked, staring holes at the back of Baekhyun’s head.

 

 

Baekhyun twitched in his seat, choosing to remain quiet.

 

 

“I thought so,” you said, sighing heavily. You apologized to Professor Nam who was looking at you for speaking without permission.

 

 

“Right. Of course! If it’s all right with Miss Y/N.”

 

 

Jongin was at a loss. He turned around to stare at Kyungsoo who shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know you and Baekhyun knew each other, but he also wasn’t going to ask. It wasn’t his business.

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head after he was seated and then turned his body to ask you the question, only to find you glaring at Baekhyun with hatred. Kyungsoo’s body shivered when you directed your glare at him instead, eyes widening a fraction to later go back to looking like before. “W-Would it okay with you for us to share notes?” Even if the only sound was pen and pencil on half-filled sheets of paper, and Professor Nam’s voice, Kyungsoo barely caught your soft-spoken voice. 

 

 

“I don’t mind, but how will you study afterward if I’ll have your notebook?” You asked as you watched Kyungsoo move his desk to align it with the desk chair you were sitting on. You lifted your gaze from the book in front of you to gaze into Kyungsoo’s eyes that looked at you with concern. Why was Kyungsoo looking at you like that?

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled and took out a few more sheets of paper to begin writing down the rest of the notes. “I can always make copies and give them to you after school. That way we both have a way of studying, although I’m sure the professor won’t let you take this test since this is your first day, and you’ve already missed half of the material.”

 

 

You remained quiet after that. Your eyes had a forlorn look again. “Sorry for being a disappointment,” you whispered to yourself although Kyungsoo could hear you correctly. 

 

 

In front of you both, Baekhyun cleared his throat uncomfortably and raised his hand to leave the classroom. 

 

 

The student left right away with his things. 

 

 

No one watched him go since he was always leaving early most days. Except for you who glanced at the student leaving. 

 

 

The bell was eventually ringing, signaling lunch break. The entire class got up to leave except for Kyungsoo who was moving Jongin’s desk back to its original place. He was keeping quiet knowing that you were still sitting at your temporary desk. 

 

 

Kyungsoo straightened up and grabbed his book bag. “Um,” he started, sliding his hands inside the pockets of his jeans while standing next to your desk. “Hey, I know we barely talked to each other, but I don’t think you’re a disappointment, so, please stop saying that.”

 

 

You had your hands on the desk, fingers playing with the blue pen in your hand. You moved your arm forward which caused the sleeve of your black sweater to uncover a patch of skin that showed faded scars and a tattoo of the words _not here_. “Look, Kyungsoo-sshi. Don’t get involved with someone like me because I will only bring you nothing but angst. I know you’ve been watching me because you want to get to know me, but you’ll only see failure if you hang out with me.”

 

 

Kyungsoo stepped away from the student in front of him and frowned. He thought his heart dropped into his stomach, but that could also be his imagination. “Do you think I’m some happy person that goes around butting into people’s business? If you don’t want to be bothered, then fine.”

 

 

The faint light in your eyes died out the moment Kyungsoo finished talking. You smiled sadly, attempting to grin but it wobbled and disappeared completely. “I don’t think anything because I don’t know you at all. You’re just someone who willingly helped me out today. Thank you for that, I guess.”

 

 

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes, crossing his arms. He took a seat on the desk behind him, lifting his left leg to place it on the bar on your desk. “Are you bipolar by any chance?”

 

 

The look you gave Kyungsoo was not intimidating in any way, but it made his heart hurt just by seeing it. “You’re thanking me even though you want me gone.”

 

 

“And?” You questioned, shaking your head to get up and leave, but Kyungsoo’s leg was in the way, blocking your escape. “I never said I wanted you gone, Kyungsoo-sshi. I only said that it’s not good for you to be around me,” you sighed, pulling down the sleeve of your black sweater to hide the evidence of your self-harm. “I’m not going to be rude and not thank you for helping me out.”

 

 

Distant murmurs lingered outside in the hallways from the students moving in hoards to get to the cafeteria. It was all just white noise to both you and Kyungsoo who seemed to be lost in a battle that would lead you both nowhere. 

 

 

“Why do you look so sad?” Kyungsoo asked, changing the subject. He was already getting annoyed at the new student. 

 

 

“What do you care?” You shot back, huffing in agitation before stepping over Kyungsoo’s leg to leave the classroom. 

 

 

Kyungsoo got up as well, choosing to follow after you who was nearing the entrance. “I don’t.”

 

 

You stopped in front of the sliding door with your hand already on the handle. “Then don’t ask dumb questions.”

 

 

Kyungsoo watched you walk away with slumped shoulders and your head tilted down. Maybe Kyungsoo should apologize to you, or he should mind his own business since he didn’t care. 

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed in frustration. He slipped his hands back in his pockets and made his way to the cafeteria where Jongin and Sehun were waiting for him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


As soon as Kyungsoo stepped inside of the lunchroom, everyone quietened down and lifted their heads up to stare at him. Had word gotten around that Doh Kyungsoo the quiet kid was talking to the new girl? 

 

 

Feeling uncomfortable, Kyungsoo swept his eyes over the crowded room and then turned around. He noted that the students weren’t staring at him. They were all staring at you.

 

 

Kyungsoo took a few steps back because you were standing behind him looking at him with the same sad look. “Um,” Kyungsoo began to say, but you shook your head and brushed past him, heading straight to the back of the room where you sat by yourself on a long table. 

 

 

Kyungsoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Why were you standing behind him in the first place? Kyungsoo didn’t know and didn’t want to delve further into the thought. So, he moved forward to head to the lunch table he usually sat at with his friends. 

 

 

Jongin and Sehun were waiting for him with smiles on their cheeks and a tray with lunch on it. They even got him a bottle of iced tea to help swallow the food. 

 

 

Kyungsoo sat by himself on the bench and placed his arms on the lunch table. “Thanks for the food, you guys.”

 

 

Jongin nodded his head while Sehun gave Kyungsoo a thumbs up. “Why’d you take so long to get here? Lunch is almost over.”

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed and glanced towards the back of the room where you were sitting by yourself with nothing to eat. Worry began to eat at him, and Kyungsoo frowned, hating the fact that he was worried over someone he didn’t know. “I got lost.”

 

 

“You’ve been attending school for six months, hyung. It’s impossible to get lost,” Sehun commented while chewing on his straw. 

 

 

“Yeah, he was lost in the new student’s eyes, right?” Jongin teased, nudging Kyungsoo’s arm, who was busy staring at the back of the room. 

 

 

“There’s a new student?” Sehun asked, looking confused. 

 

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “She came into our class this morning. What the hell were you doing that you didn’t notice?”

 

 

“Uh, I was sleeping.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders when his friend began to explain what happened in class. 

 

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo hyung, did you notice how strange Baekhyun hyung acted when he saw the new girl? It was like he knew her from somewhere,” Jongin continued to speak, but only Sehun was listening because Kyungsoo’s mind was elsewhere. 

 

 

Kyungsoo got up abruptly from the table with his lunch tray and found himself walking towards you who was staring down at the table as if waiting for food to appear. “Here, this is for you.”

 

 

You didn’t even jump at the sight of a lunch tray appearing in front of you. You only lifted your eyes to glance up at Kyungsoo who was looking down at you with concern that you didn’t deserve. “I thought you didn’t care.”

 

 

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo stated but still pushed his lunch towards you who gripped the tray with gentle fingers. 

 

 

You said nothing after that. You waited for Kyungsoo to leave, but he didn’t move an inch. Instead, Kyungsoo sat in front of you with his arms crossed. “You can leave now,” you said after a while of silence. 

 

 

“Not until you eat something,” Kyungsoo replied, hiding his concerned gaze by choosing to look away towards the table where his group of friends sat. They were giving Kyungsoo questioning gazes. 

 

 

Your stomach grumbled in hunger at the sight of food. You hadn’t eaten in two days because you didn’t deserve to be fed. “What about you?”

 

 

Kyungsoo swallowed, turning his head to face you again. He sniffled and ran his hands through his black hair. “Don’t worry about me and eat. Time is running out.”

 

 

Your cheeks flushed, and you looked down to hide the evidence that you were grateful for having a proper meal to eat. You ate quietly for the rest of the lunch period, only jumping when the bell rang because you hadn’t finished eating, and everyone was already leaving. 

 

 

“There’s no need to rush. Eat your food in peace, and when you’re ready to go, I’ll walk you to your next class,” Kyungsoo said as he looked at his two friends who were waving goodbye at him. 

 

 

You continued to eat, wanting to mind your own business, but Kyungsoo was being annoying and sticking around. “You’re going to be late.”

 

 

“It doesn’t matter if I’m late or not.”

 

 

“Why are you so damn annoying? If you don’t care about me, then why are you still here?” This feeling made you want to cry in a corner with your head in between your legs. You wanted to run to the bathroom and hurt yourself because Kyungsoo was showing you that he cared even though you both didn’t know anything about each other. “I have enough people that care about me, so, go away already.”

 

 

Kyungsoo wanted to scoff even though he knew it would only annoy you even further. He grinned instead, sliding out of the bench to leave first because it was evident that you would do anything to stay behind. “Those scars on your wrist tell me otherwise. But it’s not my problem, and I don’t care, right?” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to take a peek at the expression on your face. You still looked sad. 

 

 

“Anyway, come by the attendance office after school, so that I can give you a copy of my notes.” Kyungsoo nodded his head and left the lunchroom just as the bell rang signaling class had started. 

 

 

You were left with unspoken words and with your hand stretched out reaching for Kyungsoo, hoping for him to turn around and come back. 

 

 

―

 

 

During class, Kyungsoo was beyond distracted. He was always keeping up with what the professor was talking about, but today, you seemed to be invading his thoughts when Kyungsoo should be paying attention to today’s lesson. It was just something about the faded scars on your right wrist that were haunting him. They looked like the ones on his left wrist. They were faded and white. A reminder of what he used to do back when everything went to shit, and he lost the only person that he looked up to.

 

 

Those words that you kept saying, and that sad look in your eyes. Kyungsoo wanted to make it go away. He didn’t know who you were, and he didn’t understand why there were scars on your wrist or why there were faded bruises on your cheeks and neck, but Kyungsoo wanted them to disappear. 

 

 

Sighing in frustration, the student slammed his hand on the desk. “Get your shit together, Doh Kyungsoo,” he mumbled quietly to himself. “She’s only a wounded soul who is pushing everyone away.”

 

 

“Mr. Doh, is everything alright?” Professor Choi called from her desk. 

 

 

Everyone was staring at him. 

 

 

“I’m not feeling well,” Kyungsoo lied, glancing up with a frown. “May I go to the nurse’s office, please?”

 

 

The woman nodded her head with concern, coming forward to give Kyungsoo an excused pass. “Of course. Please take care of your health. I’ll see you on Friday.”

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded silently. He took the note, got up with his things and ran out of the classroom. He ended up bumping into you who was still roaming the halls looking lost. A heavy sigh left Kyungsoo’s lungs as he forgot about going to the nurse’s office to help you get to your class. 

 

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo called out not so quietly in the silent hallway. 

 

 

You lifted your head up from the ground with the same look of this morning. “Are you following me?”

 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, presenting the yellow pass to you. “I’m on my way to the nurse’s office. You look lost.”

 

 

The expression on your face lost sadness to get replaced with concern. It was gone within the next second. “I always look lost,” you sighed, reaching the back of your jeans where a folded paper was. You came forward even though you didn’t want to get near Kyungsoo, and unfolded the sheet of paper to show Kyungsoo where you needed to go. 

 

 

Kyungsoo hummed quietly, reaching his hand out to take the paper away from you. Your fingers touched, but neither of you said anything about it. “People think I’m glaring at them half of the time if that helps.” 

 

 

“It doesn’t help me find my class any faster. So, keep that comment to yourself,” You responded, shaking your head to point your finger where you needed to go. 

 

 

Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a thin line and chose to stare at you. “Why do you have to be so rude about it?”

 

 

Kyungsoo's constant questions seemed to annoy you further. You took the sheet out of Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’ll find it myself,” you muttered, stomping away from Kyungsoo who chased after you instead of going to the office. 

 

 

“Why aren’t you answering my question?”

 

 

You whirled around with a glare. You didn’t need to say anything to get the message across that you wanted Kyungsoo to be quiet and leave you alone. 

 

 

“I hope you know that your glare isn’t going to make me go away.”

 

 

There was an almost smirk on Kyungsoo’s lips. 

 

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked again, stepping to the side to appear in front of you. You gave him a look of sadness. 

 

 

“If I let you be my friend, will you leave me alone for now?”

 

 

All the teasing had Kyungsoo, feeling bad. “Only if you give me your number after school, and let me walk you to your next class.”

 

 

You sighed in defeat. “Okay. I’ll give you my number.”

 

 

“But will you let me walk you to your next class?”

 

 

You sighed out your reply, “Yes.”

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he grabbed the sleeve of your black sweater to tug you to your next class gently. 

 

 

You both walked in silence after. 

 

 

Kyungsoo ended up knocking on the door and walking in with you looking down to the ground. “Good afternoon, Professor Park. This is Y/N, a new student that joined our school today. She’s a little bit shy and rather aloof, so please treat her well.”

 

 

Your head snapped up, and you scowled at Kyungsoo who only smiled at you. 

 

 

“Ah, yes. I have been expecting your arrival, Miss Y/N. Welcome to our class.”

 

 

You were told to sit at the back of the class since it was the only free chair available. You stared at the door where Kyungsoo stood looking straight at you with a strange look in his eyes. 

 

 

Kyungsoo raised his hand and waved it at you before he turned around and left. 

 

 

You could only stare at the sliding door with sadness. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Why bother talking about how the rest of the day went when you arrived before  Kyungsoo did to the office? 

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t in shock. No, he wasn’t. 

 

But he wasn’t expecting you to show up after school, yet you did. 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t care. No, he didn’t. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. “How did you manage to find this place?” He asked, stepping up to the counter but not where you were sitting on the chairs near the entrance. 

 

“I was here in the morning,” You responded in a quiet voice. 

 

Kyungsoo glanced back to look at you. He saw that you were sitting there playing with your fingers. But what hadn’t gone away was the sadness lingering on your face. It was like a permanent expression. Kyungsoo didn’t like it at all. “Oh, okay. Well, come here so that I can give you the notes.”

 

Kyungsoo turned back to the copy machine and grabbed his book bag where he took out his notebook. While the device was doing its job, Kyungsoo looked at you who was already looking at him curiously. “You have something to say?”

 

“Not really,” You mumbled quietly, choosing to look down at the counter where there were a couple of scratches on the wood. 

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “It sounds like you want to tell me something. Say it.”

 

You took a few minutes to respond. 

 

Kyungsoo waited patiently for you while switching the sheets of paper and pressing the green button. 

 

“Do you have somewhere to be after this?”

 

Your question had Kyungsoo laughing out loud. He was glad that the office was empty because now he could say what he wanted to say. “Okay. First, you tell me to leave you alone because you’re not good for me. Second, then you let me walk you to your class. And now third, you’re asking me if I have to be somewhere after school? Make up your mind fucking already.”

 

Your gloomy expression had turned hopeful but then shot down when Kyungsoo laughed at your question. “Look, if you’re going to continue to laugh at me then when the notes are printed, I’ll go home.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped laughing and went quiet. “Look nothing, Y/N. You keep contradicting yourself. That’s why I’m laughing. What’s going on in that brain of yours? Nothing, I bet.”

 

You blinked for the next few moments. You stayed quiet and refused to answer anything Kyungsoo asked you. 

 

Kyungsoo should maybe apologize, but he was not going to. 

 

The last sheet had been printed. Kyungsoo gathered the papers and stacked them together before handing them over to you who was silent, eyes staring holes at the counter. “Why are you asking me if I’m free after school?” Kyungsoo asked, waiting for you to open your bag. 

 

“I want to escape Hell for a while,” You shrugged your shoulders while taking out a black folder to put in the stack of papers. 

 

Kyungsoo could only think the worst when hearing how you said it. “Oh, uh, did you want to get something to eat?” 

 

You were both walking out of the office now and heading straight to the back of the school where Kyungsoo’s car was parked. 

 

“For you, maybe. You gave me your lunch, remember?” You questioned, keeping your eyes on the ground since everyone was staring at you for walking beside Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat awkwardly and took out his keys to unlock his car. “Don’t mind everyone staring, and yes, I remember, but I don’t want to eat alone.”

 

Before you were able to open your mouth, Jongin was running up to Kyungsoo with Sehun trailing behind him. “Kyungsoo hyung!”

 

Kyungsoo’s expression changed completely when he spotted the tan male. “Jongin-ah, do you need a ride home?”

 

Jongin shook his head. He then turned to look at you and introduced himself. “Hello, my name is Jongin. It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Kyungsoo hyung’s best friend, and this is–“ Jongin was interrupted by you. 

 

“Oh Sehun. I know who he is,” you replied, completely ignoring Sehun’s existence to smile warmly at Jongin. “It’s really nice to meet you, Jongin-sshi. I hope we can become good friends in the future.” You bowed and then stepped closer towards Kyungsoo because standing next to Sehun made you feel nauseous. 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were at a loss again. Should they ask? Probably not. 

 

Sehun hadn’t said anything. He only looked guilty about something. “Um, I have to go now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” And with that, he was running away from the three of you. 

 

“Okay. Do you know Sehun and Baekhyun hyung?” Jongin asked you, yelping when Kyungsoo pinched his arm. 

 

You nodded your head. Your bottom lip wobbled and you lifted your hands up to cover your face. 

 

“You made her cry!” Kyungsoo hissed at Jongin. 

 

“But I didn’t do anything, hyung!” Jongin whined, coming towards you to get you to stop crying. “Hey, please don’t cry. We won’t ask you any more questions about them if it makes you uncomfortable!”

 

You sighed shakily, noticing that you were way too close to Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry that I’m such a cry baby.”

 

Kyungsoo stepped forward to stand next to Jongin so that he was in front of you. “It’s okay to cry, Y/N. No one is going to laugh at you, okay? It’s fine.”

 

You felt your cheeks heat up and ducked your head. 

 

Jongin began to laugh. “Don’t worry. I once found Kyungsoo hyung crying over Prince of Tennis.”

 

Jongin let out a howl of pain and was suddenly on the ground where you could see him holding his arm. “How do you hit so hard when you’re so tiny?”

 

You could feel a smile forming on your lips. 

 

You watched as Kyungsoo knelt down to stare at Jongin. You heard him say, “Do you want to get kicked in the balls, Jongin-ah?”

 

“Are you going to kiss them better?” Jongin asked with a pained smile. 

 

Kyungsoo scoffed and then smirked. “If you ask nicely.”

 

You were laughing, unable to stop. 

 

Both boys looked up at you in shock until you stopped and stared down at them. “What?”

 

“You should laugh more,” Jongin said, getting up with the help of Kyungsoo. He then waved at Kyungsoo and at you. “I’ll be going now. You two have fun with each other!”

 

Kyungsoo glared at Jongin while you tried hard not to blush. “Goodbye, Jongin-ah.”

 

“I’ll see the two of you tomorrow at homeroom!”

 

Once you were both insides of Kyungsoo’s car, Kyungsoo put on his seatbelt and put his bag at the backseat. “Anyway, that’s Kim Jongin. He’s been my best friend since we were children. Jongin is the only person who truly understands me. He was there for me when, um, right.“

 

You were happy that you were inside of Kyungsoo’s car because the sounds of the students chatting became nothing but muffled sounds. “It sounds like you’re in love with Jongin-sshi.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned red at that, and he turned away from you to look outside where Jongin was talking to his other friends. “Maybe, but, um.”

 

“Does he feel the same way about you?” You asked, already knee deep in Kyungsoo’s ocean of personal problems. 

 

“Probably not,” Kyungsoo sighed, fingers drumming on the black steering wheel. “How do you know if someone likes you?”

 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know.”

 

Kyungsoo gave you a look. “How can you not know? Haven’t you ever been in love before?”

 

“No, but I did watch my best friend fall in love. I watched from the sidelines how it slowly turned cold, and how it broke him completely when he found out his significant other had cheated on him with his best friend.” You lowered your head to stare at your lap. 

 

Kyungsoo was quiet the entire time. The only sound that interrupted the silence was the engine of the car coming to life. “Did he ever heal? I know being cheated on really hurts.” 

 

“He never healed. I still bring him flowers to this very day.”

 

Realization hit Kyungsoo and he bit down on his bottom lip. Tears sprang to his eyes when one single word popped into his mind: _suicide_. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“I’m still healing, but thank you.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed and changed the conversation. “So, yeah, I don’t want to eat alone.”

 

“Then I’ll just drink something,” You said after putting on your seatbelt. 

 

Kyungsoo gave you a wobbly smile before backing out of the parking spot to leave the parking lot. 

 

 

 


End file.
